The present invention relates essentially to a control device to be mounted in a framework or like supporting structure for operating the displacement of an arm as well as to an application or use of such a device in particular as an electric switch.
In the switch devices or mechanisms known heretofore the locking of the contact was performed through the agency of a crank-connecting rod system comprising a large number of parts and the mounting of which is difficult while being of course of a relatively high cost in view of the number of parts and of the use of substantial labor or workmanship.